Karate Sniper
Karate Sniper is a RED Sniper martial artist TF2 Freak created by YouTube user theTig3r42. Appearance and Personality Karate Sniper is a RED HWM Sniper wearing a Master's Yellow Belt and has arrows in his quiver. He is an expert karateka, knowing most of the tricks of the trade. Being a master of karate, he is a teacher and is currently training a Soldier, his pupil. He often goes to the opposite team's spawn room to demonstrate his excellent karate techniques and train his pupil. He is cocky and proud of his karate abilities, which he uses to defeat foes that may attack or annoy either himself or his pupil. His mortal enemy is the Karate Scout, an evil karateka who was disgraced after losing a fight to the clearly superior Karate Sniper. During one of his trips, he gained another enemy, Samurai Demo. Although he managed to cause problems for the duo, he was quickly defeated when Karate Sniper showed his true powers. Since then, Karate Scout and Samurai Demo have apparently formed a villainous alliance to eliminate the duo once and for all. Powers and Abilities Karate Sniper has mastered karate, and as such he can preform attacks like Karate Chops, kicks and many other numerous karate techniques with great skill. Karate Sniper has enhanced strength, which powers up his attacks, and is able to buff it even further by enlarging his left hand. In addition, he has enhanced reflexes, and is able to block most incoming attacks. He can apparently also fly, or at least leap great distances. When extremely angry, Karate Sniper can initiate a Self-Übercharge, and although what it makes of him is unknown, it is known that he will explode, damaging his foes. His most deadly move involves enlarging his fist to an absurdly humorous size, and then karate chopping his foe into oblivion with almost unimaginable force, tossing his foe across the arena. Like Vagineers, Karate Sniper is able to regenerate lost limbs. However, he's not able to do so at will, and it seems to take time for it to grow again. The arrows he keeps in his quiver aren't just for show; he is shown to wield a Huntsman and is in addition quite skilled with it. This allows him- an otherwise purely melee combatant- to participate in ranged combat. His pupil might also assist him in combat in case he is in trouble. Faults And Weaknesses Although Karate Sniper and his pupil are Karate masters, their defenses are not on par with their strength, which means a strong hit from a powerful freak can severely harm either. Karate Sniper's pupil Karate Sniper's pupil is a RED Soldier wearing a Humanitarian's Hachimaki. After being saved by Karate Sniper from the evil Karate Scout, the Soldier that would become his Pupil developed a friendship with the Sniper. The latter agreed to became the Soldier's karate teacher in order to teach him the art of self-defense. From that day on, Karate Sniper's pupil wanders around the world almost always accompanied with his teacher in search of worthy adversaries to fight. They enjoy unprovoked combat and laughing, but they also protect each other when it is needed. Trivia * His signature move is reminiscent of Seeman's main attack in regards to enlarging fist size. However, unlike Karate Sniper, the attack is done rather as a punch and not as a karate chop. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Karate Scout *Karate Sniper returns *[TRAILER Karate Sniper's Quest] By the community *Stu Pidface thinks Karate Sniper's Pupil is baby *Heavy's Odd Fastfood Experience *Scout Is Stupid 3 | Karate Sniper *Back in BLK *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Part 7 *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Part 8 *the_epic_clash_of_HWM_freaks.ohcrap *Karate Sniper: Time Trouble Part 1 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by theTig3r42 Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:True Neutral beings